Miracles
by The Two-One-Five
Summary: ONESHOT. Daisuke ponders the meaning of a word. In that million to one shot, am I that one?


**Disclaimer: **Digimon and all its creation belong to Toei

**Title:** Miracles

**Summary: **Daisuke ponders on the meaning of a word

**Prompt: **Re-define the meaning of a word.

**AN: **Wrote this after reading the V-1 Tamers Special: Double Tamers

A miracle: an event of so extraordinaire that surpasses all known human knowledge.

That is what it used to think a miracle meant but, now, I don't know. Thanks to my experience in the Digital World this word seems to have a whole new meaning. The question is why? Why has my definition of this word change while the others remained the same?

Scratch that- two other words have changed in the process.

Before my adventure in the Digital World happened I thought that courage meant not being scared. I guess that is why I received the digimental of courage, so I could learn from it. Thinking about it, I now know why the digital world gave it to me: it was to stand up to my friends. I was the only one who accepted Ken and felt isolated when the others did not confide in me. True, I can be called fearless, but would I have been able to stand up for Ken when the others still hated him had I not had the courage? I do not wish to think about that simply because it would do me no good. But I learned from it- I learned the true meaning of courage. The courage I received from my friends helped me fight and, for that, I am thankful.

Friendship: the one thing that has probably helped me out more times then I can count. Even after I had received- no- earned the digimental of friendship I still questioned whether I truly deserved it. Before that day, I always thought that the person with the most friends deserved that and I, with only a handful of friends, would never have guessed that it would go to me. I remember that time when I first met Yamato and we did not get off to a right start. If memory serves me right, I remember that V-mon was taking a beating and I had tried my hardest to protect him. It took three Vegiemon to hold me down yet I still stood up. Then, on that day that I received the digimental of friendship, I could not answer when V-mon asked me if I would protect him or not. I knew I would, but I could not answer him. But, after earning it, I know why I was not able to answer; I was afraid to let him down. That is right, the one who inherited courage is afraid to let people down. But I guess if I had said that I would have protected him, I would have been to scared to let him down. I have not learned everything there is to know about friendship but, still, for what I have learned, I am thankful.

I guess the fact that I learned the meaning of these two words would answer why my definition of the word miracle has changed. Still, I cannot just sit around here and not find a new meaning for this one word.

Now that I think about it I am reminded of an excerpt from a samurai book I read once. Well, I took a quick glance at it and skimmed through most of the boring parts but I do remember one thing. It states something down the lines of whatever is not understood is a miracle. Because we do not understand why or how it works, it could easily be labeled as a miracle. That is how most people see it; if something happens that cannot be explained or is out of the norm then it is automatically labeled as a miracle. Basically, humans themselves create these so called miracles as a way to try and answer the mysteries of life.

If this is true, then a miracle is something that will happen when the time comes. Regardless of how things look, the miracle will happen regardless of human action.

I am reminded of the battle with Chimeramon, when everyone else gave up and I was the only one willing to fight. Due to Chimeramon's strength, we had no way of defeating him so the digimental of miracles was our only way. But what if I had been scared like the others? What if I had retreated like they all suggested? Would that miracle sill have taken place? Would some higher power still have reward me or someone else from the team with that digimental? Though I wish not to think about it, it is something that is always on my mind.

Thinking about it, I earned every right to use the digimental- I showed no fear towards Chimeramon and I even risked my life trying to get. I did not know what would await me but I still charged in. But if I did earn it, does it not take away the point of it being called a miracle? If the only way that someone was going to get that digimental was to go through all that, then shouldn't it be called determination rather than a miracle? Or is called a miracle simply because of the improbability that it will not occur?

It that is the case then this is what I chose to believe what a miracle is. I was the only one who believed in Ken- and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Heck, not even Ken believed in himself. Yet I stood my ground; I told him that he was part of the team whether he- or the others- chose to believe it or not. Could that not be labeled as a miracle?

As we were fighting BelialVamdemon I was once again the only one willing to fight. Because of my inability to give up, XV-mon was actually able to damage him. That is right, an adult level digimon managed to harm an ultimate level demon lord digimon. And when everyone in the team fell for his mind illusion, I was the only one who withstood it. You would think that I, of all people, would have fallen for it but no; I was the only one who resisted his call. The fact that those two things happened on the same day was nothing short of impossible. Should that day not be considered a miracle?

If a miracle really is nothing more then the improbable happening then does that not mean I am but a mere low range statistic? In that million to one shot, am I that one? When two starts collide in the emptiness of space, am I that result? After all, I have been told that I make miracles happen so does that mean that I am nothing more than the near impossible?

Maybe I am or maybe I am not, this is something that I might never know. But as I think about the definition of a miracle, I think I have found the one that suits me best. If life began as nothing more than a bunch of cells accidentally forming from nowhere, then shouldn't life it self be considered a miracle?

I think it is. After all, there are over six and a half billion people living on this planet yet I managed to find the eleven that I consider my best friends. I mean, the odds of finding them were eleven to six billion yet I still found them. Sure, we all have our disagreements but I would not change a single one if you offered me all the kings gold.

As a sit here, with Chibimon sleeping on my lap, I cannot help but remember forgotten words spoken long before. Words that I do not recall ever hearing. But here they are, as fresh in my head as they were when I supposedly heard them.

'All meetings are miracles. Meetings with Digimon and humans, every one of them...'

Yeah, that is what it is, every one of my friends that I have met. Every friend that I have encountered and will encounter, I will forever consider it a miracle.

"Daisuke, go to sleep..."

"Maybe the fact that I was able to meet you in another world is the biggest miracle of all."

"I think the biggest miracle...was that Daisuke was able to come up with that plan..."

**AN:** I guess I wrote after watching episode of four of adventure 2 and seeing another inconsistency on the writer's part. But another reason for this is because there appears to be a debate of whether a crest of miracles exists. Toei was never specific about this so it can go either way. Most of the people who oppose this crest for the most part cannot stand Daisuke and giving him a crest is the worst thing possible (you know who you are). However, some people who give it to him turn it into the crest of magic or creation or, god forbid, the crest to bring people back to life (again, you know who you are). But then again, if people can accept non-canon couples as canon, then why can't people do the same for this?

Three of the quotes were borrowed from the manga and by all means I do not have ownership to them.

And if you are wondering, I barely started the ninth chapter of RSC so wait a bit. That is right, this was all done as a shameless self-promotion so go read that story now that you're probably on winter (scratch that, I'll say Christmas) break. Don't forget to review and as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. That is all for this rant


End file.
